Claude
| romaji_name = Nakajima | ja_trans_name = Nakajima | fr_name = Claude | ko_name = 김도혁 | gender = Male | organization = Leo Corporation | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = }} Claude, known as Nakajima in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He works for Declan Akaba at Leo Corporation. Design Appearance Cluade is a stocky, fair-skinned man with black hair that has four grey bangs at the front, and blue-lensed hexagonal glasses. He wears a grey business suit with a blue tie. Biography Pre-Arc League Championship Claude informed Declan of the Pendulum Summoning reading that had been captured when Yuya Sakaki Dueled the Sledgehammer, and he later contacted Sylvio Sawatari to steal the cards, promising him the rare cards that he wanted in exchange. He oversaw Sylvio's theft of Yuya's "Magician" Pendulum Monsters, and was opposed to Sylvio Dueling with the cards, but Declan reassured him that it was all right. After Yuya defeated Sylvio, Claude began to order the retrieval of the cards, but Declan stepped in again and prevented him from doing so. When Henrietta Akaba returned to Paradise City, Claude filled her in on the situations concerning Pendulum Summoning and the attack on Sylvio. He later gave rare cards to Ootomo, Yamabe, and Kakimoto for backing their story. Claude received word of an attack on Professor Marco and informed Henrietta and Declan as the latter was Dueling Yuya. Claude brought them to the Leo Corporation observation room and explained that they had found Marco's Duel Disk and Deck. Claude informed Declan of Yuya's decision to Duel to qualify for the Arc League Championship, despite Declan having requested that Yuya be allowed to enter without doing so. After Declan's amused remark that he had done something unnecessary, he asked Claude if there had been any change in Yuya's Pendulum Summoning, and Claude replied that there hadn't. Claude later attempted to stop Furio Sawatari from barging into Declan's office, but was unsuccessful in doing so, and was ordered by Declan to have the cards that contained Marco and Herc analyzed. After a successful test of Declan's Pendulum Cards, Claude informed Declan that they were now one step closer to creating their own Pendulum Cards. Declan pointed out that the cards were still inferior in energy output to those that Yuya had used, and requested that they be made ready for the tournament. Claude oversaw the hunt for the Xyz using serial attacker, Shay, watching over Julia Krystal, Dipper O'rion, and Kit Blade, expressing unease at relying on the LID students. He was appreciative when they managed to wipe Shay's hand and field, suggesting that they may have been as skilled as they claimed. Claude arrived at the scene after Shay defeated the three LID students along with other members of the LID top team. Shay told them to bring out their boss, and Declan arrived on cue. Claude later informed Declan of Yuya and Shay's successful entries into the Arc League Championship, in addition to the memory-modification of Julia, Dipper and Kit. Arc League Championship Claude monitored the tournament alongside Declan and Riley Akaba. He confirmed the success of the Pendulum Cards that the Leo Corporation had developed to be tested by Sylvio, but he was shocked when Yuya Fusion Summoned using monsters that he had Pendulum Summoned, a technique dubbed by the computers as "Pendulum-Fusion". Prior to Shay's Duel with Sora, he attempted to give Shay a Pendulum Card that Declan had developed for him, but Shay refused the card, much to Claude's irritation. As Claude grumped over Shay's refusal, Declan reassured him that it was fine; as he was more interested in Shay's power rather than Pendulum Summoning at current. Claude was shocked when Declan chose Shay's homeland, "Neo Heartland City" as the Action Field, which Declan claimed to be a present from him to Shay to light his fighting spirit. As the Duel continued, Claude observed Shay's skilled use of Spell and Trap Cards, which Declan mused had been polished in combat when Shay was with the Resistance. He was quite shocked when Shay unveiled his ability to use Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, but pleased with his skills and he observed to Declan that Shay would be useful. Shay brutally defeated Sora, leaving him hospitalized. Claude updated Declan on his condition, and Declan ordered him to move Sora to a more secure location and bring him Sora's Duel Disk. Sora escaped during the night, and Claude intended to send out the top team to search for him. Declan reminded Claude that they were conducting a tournament, and he ordered Claude to use the city cameras to search for Sora. When the cameras picked up Sora in Central Park, Claude joined Declan, Riley and Shay to monitor him. He was surprised when Sora met up with Yuya Sakaki, but Shay informed the LID staff that "Yuya" was actually his comrade Yuto, the second Xyz user that Declan had predicted. Claude spoke out against Shay's intent to join the Duel, though it took Declan's input to stop Shay. Yuya arrived during the Duel, and he Summoned "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to combat Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"; upon its Summoning, the two dragons roared, and Claude observed that it was almost as if they were calling to one another. The dragons battled, and Claude wondered if Yuya was aiming for a DRAW; Declan reminded him that as a Pendulum Monster, "Odd-Eyes" would be sent to the Extra Deck. Sora was sent back to Duel Academy after revealing his allegiance with them, and as Claude watched Yuya and Yuto converse, a bright light appeared and cut the camera fee. He attempted to get another view of the area, but the technicians were unable to find one close enough. They were able to piece together what was happening when they detected Synchro and Xyz Summoning; Shay explaining that Yuto was Dueling a Fusion follower. Claude later retrieved an Xyz Dimension Duel Disk from Central Park and Declan ordered it to be brought to him. Shay tried to talk to Declan about Yuto's disappearance, but Claude refused to let him into Declan's lab. During Yuya's second round Duel with Iggy Arlo, he Pendulum-Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", prompting Shay to go after Yuya. When Shay didn't respond after Declan warned him not to, Claude offered to have Shay put under surveillance. After they learned that Dipper O'rion had not shown up for his Duel, a technician informed them of a powerful Fusion Summoning that they had detected, the user of which had defeated Dipper and sealed him into a card. They were able to get a shot of the girl's face, and Claude believed it to be Zuzu Boyle. They later detected the girl in Paradise Stadium while Zuzu was in the LID Center Court, and Claude deduced that the girl's target was likely Kev Ravenwood. Declan ordered Claude to seal the area while he went there personally, and Claude advised him that his opponent, Barrett, was from the Fusion Dimension. Claude and Declan monitored the events of the Battle Royal. Sora returned to the Standard Dimension with Obelisk Force, and a second squad appeared in the Volcano Area where Celina was located; Claude updating Declan on the location. Their attention was soon stolen by Yuya's Duel with the first Obelisk Force squad, where Yuya was Dueling in a rage and emitting a dark aura, before defeating the squad. The technicians then detected a Synchro Summon in the Arctic Zone, and as Declan monitored the search for the Fusion follower, he asked Claude to update him on Yuya; Claude explained that he had been moved to the Jungle Area, and he later explained that the Shadow brothers had moved Celina to the Arctic area. They both watched as the Obelisk Force defeated the Senior Duelists, but Kev was saved by the Fusion follower, who opposed Obelisk Force, causing them to realize that the Synchro Dimension were not their enemies. Claude was horrified that the Senior Team had been defeated, and desperately proposed sending in the Top Team, but Declan explained that it wouldn't work; reminding Claude that he was forming the Lancers to combat Duelists from different dimensions. Sylvio arrived, demanding to know what was going on, and Claude tried to make him leave, but Declan proposed to allow Sylvio to participate in a revival match. They later watched Zuzu fleeing, Claude mistaking her for Celina and asking what the Shadow brothers were doing before being corrected by Declan. The Fusion follower showed up, and he vanished with Zuzu in a bright light. Friendship Cup After Declan defeated Yuya in a Duel, Declan asked Claude if he had collected the data on the Duel, and Claude informed him that he had. Duel Academy After the Supreme King Z-ARC appeared in the dimensional rifts created by the integration, Claude went to Henrietta's office, where they watched the Lancers Dueling Z-ARC. Following Z-ARC's defeat, Claude was rocking Riley, who had turned into a baby after sealing Z-ARC, and learned how the Standard Dimension was reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension" with everyone Pendulum Summoning as usual now from Declan. He also watched the Battle Royal with Declan and Henrietta while continuing to rock Riley. When Yuya regained his memories of Zuzu, Claude learned from Declan that Riley expelled his own soul in order to seal Z-ARC's soul and was reborn as a baby without a smile due to the dimensional spilt. Cluade watched Yuya and Dennis' Duel and Yuya's subsequent victory alongside Declan, Henrietta, and Yusho. He learned that Yuya refused to use the Four Dimension Dragons due to the fear of hurting Riley and tried to her smile without them. He to listened to Declan explain his reason for agreeing with Jack Atlas to Yuya and activated the Multiverse Speedway. While watching the Duel, he learned that Yuya is afraid of summoning the four dragons was because something might happen to Zuzu, Celina, Lulu, and Rin as well. After all four dragons were summoned, Claude learned from Yusho that the true fun was about to begin. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters